The invention relates to a pull-out guide for drawers or the like, comprising a body rail, a drawer rail, and an automatic retraction for retracting the drawer rail into its closed final position, wherein the automatic retraction is fixed to the body rail or drawer rail and has a pivotable coupling element that is guided in a longitudinally displaceable manner and interacts with a catch provided on the respective other rail.
There are conventional pull-out guides for drawers, in which the automatic retraction is arranged horizontally next to the rail guide package. However, this requires additional space next to the rail guide package such that the upstand of the goods holder must be designed with a correspondingly large size in order to also cover the automatic retraction mechanism.
In other conventional pull-out guides, the automatic retraction is disposed between the drawer rail and the body rail, i.e. is integrated in the rail guide package, and the trigger kinematics of the automatic retraction is horizontally triggered. However, this horizontal trigger kinematics is disadvantageous in that the automatic retraction housing must be relatively rigid and often laterally projects past the guide package. In this connection, the goods holder is frequently subjected to a noticeable lateral trigger motion since the triggering force acts in the direction of the weaker area moment of inertia of the guide package. There are also conventional complex automatic retraction housing constructions made from sheet metal, which absorb the generated lateral triggering forces. The coupling mechanics of these solutions also often horizontally projects past the guide package.
Disclosed are also pull-out guides, in which the automatic retraction is arranged in the body rail or drawer rail. In this case, this area cannot be used as a guideway, and for this reason, the automatic retraction in accordance with these solutions can only be arranged in the extension of the rails, in consequence of which longer and more expensive rails must be used. Moreover, in case of arrangement in the body rail, versions with short guides cannot be realized.